Барнс, Джулиан Патрик
Джу́лиан Па́трик Барнс ( , р. 1946) — известный английский писатель, эссеист, литературный критик. Видный представитель литературы постмодернизма. Биография Джулиан Патрик Барнс родился 19 января 1946 года в городе Лестер в центре Англии. Окончил Оксфордский университет, специализируясь на современных западноевропейских языках. В молодости выпускал детективы под псевдонимом Дэн Кавана, затем — после ряда публикаций в литературных альманахах — напечатал свой первый роман «Метроленд», удостоенный премии Сомерсета Моэма, о судьбе поколения бунтарей и нигилистов 1960-х. Роман «История мира в 10 ½ главах» (1989) явился настоящим событием в искусстве: автор, умело балансируя на грани воинствующего атеизма и мистического религиозного верования, смело интерпретировал историю Ноева ковчега в нескольких миниатюрах на морскую тематику. Многочисленные философские вопросы, поставленные Барнсом, до сих пор будоражат умы читателей. Роман «Англия, Англия» содержит размышления Барнса о фиктивном ходе современной общественной жизни, о стремлении заменить суровое настоящее более удобным в быту суррогатом. Барнс умело пишет и новеллы о любви, некоторые считают их чересчур циничными, однако сквозь маску мелочности проглядывает искреннее стремление автора глубинно взглянуть на вопросы человеческих взаимоотношений. Знаменитыми стали романы «До того, как она встретила меня», «Любовь и так далее». Книга «Попугай Флобера» явилась чрезвычайно занимательным исследованием роли автора в творческом процессе. Барнс трижды попадал в шорт-лист Букеровской премии, однако пока так и не стал её обладателем. Примечательно, что российские издательства уже не первый год ошибочно представляет Барнса как лауреата этой премии. Последний раз Барнс боролся за Букеровскую премию в 2005 году: в конкурсе участвовал роман «Артур и Джордж». Английские букмекеры отдавали предпочтение Барнсу, однако стать победителем ему было не суждено. Джулиан Барнс стал героем книги «Дневник Бриджет Джонс», где он был представлен рафинированным интеллектуалом, холодно возвышающимся над ординарностью. Романы «Метроленд» и «Любовь и так далее» были экранизированы в Великобритании и Франции соответственно. Библиография thumb|right|200px|Обложка русского издания романа «История мира в 10½ главах» Романы и рассказы *Метроленд / Metroland (1980, рус. перевод 2001) *До того, как она встретила меня / Before She Met Me (1982) *Попугай Флобера / Flaubert's Parrot (1984, рус. перевод 2002) *Глядя на солнце / Staring at the Sun (1986, рус. перевод 2005) *История мира в 10½ главах / A History of the World in 10½ Chapters (1989, рус. перевод 1994) *Как всё было / Talking it Over (1991, рус. перевод 2002) *Дикобраз / The Porcupine (1992, рус. перевод 1995) *По ту сторону Ла-Манша / Cross Channel (1996, рус. перевод 2005) (рассказы) *Англия, Англия / England, England (1998, рус. перевод 2003) *Любовь и так далее / Love, Etc. (2000, рус. перевод 2003) *Лимонный стол / The Lemon Table (2004, рус. перевод 2006) (рассказы) *Артур и Джордж / Arthur & George (2005) Под псевдонимом Дэн Кавана: *Даффи влип / Duffy (1980, рус. перевод 2005) */ Fiddle City (1981) */ Putting the Boot In (1985) */ Going to the Dogs (1987) Документальная проза *Письма из Лондона / Letters from London (1995) *Хочу заявить / Something to Declare (2002) *Педант на кухне / The Pedant in the Kitchen (2003) Ссылки * Официальный сайт Джулиана Барнса * Официальный сайт Дэна Кавана * * * Феномен Джулиана Барнса. Круглый стол * Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Писатели Великобритании Категория:Литературные критики Великобритании Категория:Английские писатели Категория:Родившиеся в 1946 году Категория:Родившиеся 19 января bg:Джулиан Барнс de:Julian Barnes en:Julian Barnes es:Julian Barnes it:Julian Barnes pl:Julian Barnes ro:Julian Barnes tr:Julian Barnes